i can't see you,if you are not with me
by grass root
Summary: apakah mungkin naruto meninggalkan sakura sahabatnya dari kecil itu yang kini mulai di cintainya?


Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, siswa konoha high school pun mulai berhamburan keluar.

Seraya itu naruto pun jg keluar dari sekolah dengan sakura, seperti biasa mereka selalu pulang barengan, mengingat rumah mereka di jalan yang sama

"arigatou, sakura chan. .Hehe Tanpa bantuanmu tadi, mungkin aku ga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakashi sensei" ucap naruto dengan senyum khasnya

"doita shimashite, naruto kun. . . Sahabat kan memang harus saling membantu" balas gadis bermata hijau emerald itu dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Semakin cantik saja sakura chan, hanya itu yang ada dibenak naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi sekolahnya

"seandainya saja dia tau perasaanku" ucap naruto dalam hati sambil memandangi wajah gadis cantik itu.

sakura merupakan sahabat naruto dari kecil, tapi naruto mulai menyukai sakura lebih dari sekedar sampai sekarang pun naruto tidak berani mengungkapkannya

"hei sakura, tunggu!" teriak seorang pemuda dari belakang.

naruto dan sakura pun berhenti serta menoleh ke belakang

"owh kau sasuke. Ada apa ?" tanya sakura penasaran

"hn, aku mau pinjam buku catatan mata pelajaran dari kurenai sensei tadi, aku ga sempat mencatat" jawab sesuke datar

"haha, emang kau tadi ngapain sasuke?" sela naruto tertawa

sakura membuka tas dan mengeluarkan bukunya yg mau dipinjam sasuke.

"ini sasuke, tapi sabtu nanti kau kembalikan ya!"

"mau tau aja kau naruto, ya ntar sabtu" jawab sasuke singkat sambil meraih buku sakura.

setelah itu sasuke langsung beranjak pulang duluan, mengingat dia harus segera membantu kakaknya di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

"ah dasar kau sasuke, selalu saja terburu-buru" gumam naruto

"hm dia keren ya" sela sakura.

"kerenan aku lah, hehe" sambung naruto sambil tertawa

"iya deh naruto sayang" canda sakura sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Pipi naruto pun memerah, karena jarang sekali sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dg sebutan sayang,dia tertawa seperti biasanya tapi Naruto tau kalo sakura sebenarnya menyukai sasuke, tapi naruto tidak memperdulikannya karena dia tak mau berkecil hati

"see you sakura chan" ucap naruto di depan rumah sakura

"see you my bff, naruto-kun" jawab sakura

"hehe, bff apa ya?" Tanya naruto sambil cengar cengir

"best friend forever" sahut sakura

"hehe best friend forever, bye" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kearah sakura.

Naruto pun pergi menjauh dari rumah sakura yang hanya 2 blok dari rumah naruto.

tak lama kemudian Naruto tiba di rumah kecilnya

"i'm home, mom and dad", gumam naruto sambil melihat foto almarhum ayah ibunya.

Minato ayahnya adalah seorang kepala polisi dan kushina ibunya sebagai kepala polisi wanita,mereka berdua bertugas di kota konoha,tapi 10 tahun lalu orang tua naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika bertugas, saat itu naruto masih berusia 6 tahun.

"selalu sepi seperti biasanya" ucap naruto dalam hati

semenjak sepeninggalan orang tuanya, naruto dibiayai oleh pamannya. sejak itu pula naruto diasuh oleh paman nya, sampai berusia 13 tahun, kemudian pamannya pindah jauh ke luar kota tinggal bersama istrinya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sering di ajak untuk tinggal bersama paman nya, tapi naruto lebih memilih untuk tetap di konoha, karena dia tak ingin jauh dari sakura sahabat yang dicintai nya sejak kecil itu.

Sakura lah yg membuat naruto bertahan dari rasa kesepiannya, tentu saja juga dari teman-temannya seperti sasuke, sai, shikamaru, neji, lee, shino dan teman-teman lainnya

jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam

"hm,malam-malam gini sakura lagi apa ya. . . aku sms in ah" gumam naruto sambil mengambil hp nya.

Tak lama kemudian sakura membalas sms dari naruto.

"Hehe ternyata seperti biasanya, dia memang hobby banget maen game" ucap naruto seusai membaca sms balasan dari gadis yg dicintai itu.

Kemudian naruto berbaring di kasur sempitnya sambil memandangi langit-langit rumahnya

Sakura, sakura, dan sakura yang ada dalam benak naruto, dan selalu memikirkan tentang malaikat penyelamatnya itu, karena sakura lah yang selalu ada untuknya disaat naruto membutuhkan suatu bantuan.

"ini saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu,aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi,aku ingin dia tau perasaanku, tapi. . . . aku takut kalo dia ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yg sama sepertiku,terus bagaimana kalo dia menolakku dan malah menjauhiku?" tanya naruto dalam hati

naruto hanya termenung memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya ke sakura sambil ditemani lagu mp3 favorit dari hand phonenya.

Tak lama kemudian, naruto mulai menemukan sebuah ide.

"surat! Iya lewat surat,aku akan mencobanya. Ganbatte naruto!" teriak naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mulai bergegas mengambil buku di mejanya dan mulai menuliskan kata kata

Jam demi jam dilewatinya tak terasa waktu sudah menunjikkan pukul 00:01 PM, naruto jadi lupa waktu karena asyik membuat surat cinta kepada malaikat penyelamatnya itu.

"gotcha, akhirnya selesai juga" teriak naruto kegirangan

naruto berpikir lagi, apakah dia harus memberikannya langsung, atau sembunyi".

"ok baiklah aku masukin tas sakura pas istirahat aja, dattebayo!" ucap naruto semangat.

Setelah itu naruto membaca surat yg nantinya mau diberikannya pada sakura, disertai dengan senyum-senyum sendiri di kasurnya, tak lama kemudian naruto tertidur sambil memeluk buku yg di dalamnya terdapat lembaran untuk sakura sahabat tercintanya itu.

06:00 AM, biiiiiiiiiiiiip . . . . alarm jam berbunyi

"uhm, mengganggu saja" gumam naruto sedikit marah.

Naruto bangun mematikan alarm yang tadinya berbunyi amat keras itu

Bukannya pergi mandi, tapi remaja berambut kuning jabrik itu malah kembali ke kasur dan melanjutkan tidurnya karena jum'at itu merupakan hari libur nasional Negara api.

Sejam kemudian.

"hm sakura chan, kau memelukku terlalu erat . . ." naruto mengigau

"ya ya ya itu lebih nyaman" gumam naruto sambil berguling-guling memeluk bantalnya

-bletak- naruto terjatuh dari kasur sempitnya

"kuso . . ! " celetuk naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ah dasar . . . mengganggu mimpi indahku bersama sakura chan saja" gumam naruto beranjak bangun.

"hah dimana suratku?" naruto bingung mencari-cari bukunya

Naruto lega karena bukunya telah ditemukannya di bawah ranjang.

"naruto . . . naruto . . . " teriak seseorang diluar jendela.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela.

"ou, ternyata kau sai, ada apa sepagi ini kau datang kerumah ku?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"apa kau lupa, hari ini kan pembukaan festival musim semi" jawab sai datar.

"owh iya,kau masuk saja ke rumahku dulu, tunggu sebentar aku mandi dulu, tentunya juga makan,hehehe" ucap naruto

"dasar kau naruto, baiklah aku masuk"

Sai pun memasuki rumah kecil naruto yang berlantai dua itu, sai yang merupakan anak yang rajin dan selalu menuntut kerapian, kaget melihat kamar naruto yang berantakan itu.

Pandangan sai tertuju menuju sebuah buku diatas meja. karena penasaran, sai pun mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya, sai merupakan anak yang gemar membaca, terutama buku tentang tingkah laku keseharian remaja.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku naruto, tiba-tiba sai tersenyum melihat tulisan yang dilihat dtengah-tengah buku.

"aku rasa naruto sedang jatuh cinta" gumam sai dalam hati

Tapi yang membuatnya penasaran, tulisan tulisan tersebut di peruntukan oleh siapa, sai semakin penasaran. Kemudian sai meletakkan kembali buku tersebut diatas meja seperti semula

Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh sai, karena saat itu naruto sedang di kamar mandi, dan tak lama kemudian naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sebentar sai, owh iya dikulkas ada makanan kau makan saja daripada tidak ngapa-ngapain," ucap naruto

"arigatou naruto-kun tapi aku masih kenyang" jawab sai

" ya sudah aku mau ganti baju dulu" naruto bergegas menuju kamar gantinya

Tak lama kemudian naruto keluar dari kamar gantinya dan Seperti biasa naruto selalu memakai jaket orange favoritnya,.kemudian naruto bergegas mengambil makanan dan cepat-cepat memakannya

"Selalu saja buru-buru, tapi tulah naruto" gumam sai dalam hati

Setelah naruto selesai makan, mereka berdua bergegas keluar rumah menuju tempat festival.

"bukankah lewat situ lebih jauh naruto? Kita belok saja!" Tanya sai.

"kita lewat depan rumah sakura,aku mau mengajaknya, hehe" jawab naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"baiklah, semakin ramai semakin baik" ucap sai

Setibanya di depan rumah sakura,naruto berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu dari luar pagar, tapi bukan sakura yang keluar melainkan ibu sakura

"owh kau naruto, sakura tidak ada dirumah . . .dia pergi ke festival bersama ino tadi" ucap nyonya haruno

" ou, ya sudah . . padahal niatnya mau ngejak ke festival bareng, eh sakura nya sudah pergi duluan, kami berangkat dulu nyonya haruno!" ucap naruto sambil nyengir

Sai dan naruto bergegas menjauh dari rumah sakura dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju festival musim semi di pusat kota yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"wait for me sakura-chan" ucap naruto dengan semangat

sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto yang terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali

To be continues . . .

Hehe akhirnya publish juga fict pertamaku

maaf masih banyak kekurangan soalnya baru nyoba bikin fict,n konflik utamanya sengaja belum di munculin, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya . . .

RnR please . . . kritik saran apapun diterima

Dattebayo!


End file.
